1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to an improvement over existing ice fishing tip-up, signaling devices which are actuated by means of a bellcrank mechanism and allow the user to adjust the line force at which the signal flag is actuated.
2. Background Art
The subject invention differs from the invention of E. F. Mogren in many aspects. The subject invention has no tab motion at the time of signaling as does Mogren's retarding arm (item 45). Mogren does not use the bellcrank as a tensioner similar to the invention herein, but rather adds tensioning hardware which complicates the structure. Mogrens bellcrank travels in a set path and moves the tab or arm during signaling, whereas the tab of the invention herein remains stationary and deflects the bellcrank out of its normal path. Mogren makes his tension adjustment by tightening the pivot of his retarding arm. The invention herein has no pivot, and adjusts by moving the tab into the bellcrank thereby increasing the amount of interference. The methods of operation and adjustment of these two inventions are very different. The only similarity between Mogren's invention and the subject invention is interference of the bellcrank to adjust the signal actuation force.
W. V. Goodhue discloses a catch (item 44) which interferes with the ice fishing tip-up bellcrank mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,529. The differences between the invention claimed herein and Goodhue's invention are numerous. Goodhue's catch does not interfere with the catch ramp at the time of signal actuation. Goodhue uses an additional spring to supply tension on the catch, whereas the subject invention cantilevers the existing bellcrank to provide tension. Goodhue's catch will always be used during the signaling process, whereas the subject invention may be moved clear of the bellcrank. The primary purpose of Goodhue's catch is not tention adjustment, and therefore lacks a significant adjustment range. Goodhue's catch is not installed in a manner which permits movement for adjustment. The subject invention can be adjusted from zero tension at the tab to completely locking the spool. Goodhue's adjustment is made by holding interference constant and changing leverage (column 3, line 43), whereas the invention herein relies on a change in interference only. There are substantial differences regarding the attachment, operation, and capabilities of the subject tab compared to Goodhue's catch.